Sospechas
by Bloodyrisu
Summary: Peter no estaba siendo entrometido, era solo curiosidad. Pero una cosa lleva a otra y nunca faltan las sospechas.


_Disclaimer: Hetalia no es de mi propiedad._

Advertencias: AU/Gakuen. Punto de vista de Peter (Sealand).

.

.

* * *

_Sospechas _

* * *

Desde el primer día que vio a ese chico, le pareció extraño. Arthur no solía traer amistades a casa, no por su cuenta –eso excluye al francés y al americano idiota – por lo que las sospechas de Peter no eran del todo mal infundadas. Y no estaba siendo entrometido; era más bien una repentina curiosidad en torno al tema. Vamos, tenía trece años recién cumplidos y todo lo que tuviera que ver con su hermano y sus secretos le parecían de cierta manera interesante.

Fue a mediados de octubre cuando el chico apareció por primera vez en la residencia Kirkland. Nunca antes lo había visto, ni siquiera cuando se paseaba ocasionalmente cerca del salón de Arthur en el instituto.

Arthur se había comportado verdaderamente extraño, incluso torpe. Utilizo modales que Peter nunca creyó que vería en su hermano mayor. ¡Le abrió caballerosamente la puerta e incluso le ofreció asiento! Ni con Francis ni con Alfred actuaba de esa manera –solía dedicarles un "¿Por qué no te largas de mi casa_, git_?, o algo por el estilo- Eso fue lo primero que despertó sus sospechas.

Ocurrió una segunda visita, donde Arthur demostró el mismo nerviosismo anterior. Solo que esta vez se percató de algo mas. Algo de lo que no sabía como debía interpretar. Arthur pareció cargar con un sonrojo cada vez que tocaba a Kiku –Peter ya se había atrevido a preguntarle el nombre –o cuando le miraba a los ojos. ¿Estaría enfermo? Quizás tenía fiebre; esa fue su primera impresión.

Pero algo no encajaba. No parecía ese tipo de rubor típico de la fiebre. No, era algo… diferente. Peter no podía expresarlo en palabras, ni siquiera en su mente.

En fin, seguro era el mismo el que tenía fiebre y se estaba imaginando todo.

Hubo una tercera visita, y muchas más. En todas, Peter notaba como su hermano se comportaba de manera inusual, de una forma… que no se dirigía a todo el mundo. Simplificándolo, era como cuando él le pedía a Arthur si le podía ayudar con la tarea de lengua. Su hermano gruñía y fruncía las cejas, y se negaba, argumentando que él debía esforzarse y no buscar una salida fácil. En cambio, cuando Kiku le pedía algo, Arthur parecía correr a velocidades supersónicas para concederlo lo que sea que el chico quisiese.

Todo era muy raro…

Y decidió poner a prueba a Arthur.

Era un plan bastante sencillo y fácil de ejecutar. Pero los resultados solo le dejaron mas confundido.

Se acercó a ambos y con la cara mas tierna que pudo formar, jaló a Arthur del suéter y le pidió ayuda para la tarea de historia. El mayor le sonrió y le respondió un cortante "Ni lo sueñes". Fue en ese momento cuando Kiku intervino y dirigiéndose amablemente a Arthur le pidió que por favor ayudara a Peter, que era solo un niño. Arthur se sonrojó, bajó la mirada avergonzado y le prometió ayudarle mas tarde, cuando terminaran el proyecto que estaban haciendo.

Peter salió de la habitación con la mirada perdida y la mente divagando.

.

-Todas esas cosas suceden cuando uno esta enamorado, hijo –La mujer sonrió pensando que todas las reacciones descritas por el niño no eran si no sus propias inquietudes.

-¿Enamorado…? –Peter se tambaleo en la silla. Dio media vuelta y salió lo más rápido posible de la cocina, directo a su cuarto.

No. Seguía negándolo. Era imposible, Arthur no podía estar enamorado, no, simplemente no podía. ¡Kiku era un chico! Los niños no podían enamorarse entre si. Pero… su madre jamás se equivocaba. Y cuando él le describió la hipotética situación de un chico que se sonroja, se avergüenza y actúa extraño cuando hay otra persona (por supuesto no mencionó que ese chico era Arthur), no pensó en obtener esa respuesta.

¡Por dios! No creyó llegar hasta esa estúpida conclusión. Era algo de locos, algo que solo a él se le pudo haber ocurrido.

Comenzó a reír, frenéticamente. ¡Seguro estaba tan aburrido que se lo había imaginado todo!

Hubiese seguido su vida, ignorando el resultado de su estudio y convenciéndose de que todo eso no se debió si no a su gran imaginación y creatividad.

Pero…

Oh, siempre existen los peros, eso es algo que Peter aprendió con el tiempo.

Fue una calurosa tarde de Abril –porque lo recuerda bien –cuando Arthur recibió la visita de Kiku una vez más. Ya era costumbre y veía al japonés de vez en cuando. Había escuchado decir a Arthur que no le gustaba ir a la casa de Kiku por su hermano, o algo así.

En fin, eso no era lo importante. Peter había ido a la nevera en busca de alguna paleta helada, o algo que calmase sus ansias infantiles. Encontró lo que buscaba y se disponía a subir las escaleras cuando sintió una idea arremeterle el pensamiento.

Se acercó sigilosamente a la sala, donde vio sentados en el sofá a Arthur y Kiku. Comenzó a aguantarse una risilla nerviosa, le gustaban ese tipo de travesuras. Se disponía a saltar y darles el susto de su vida cuando…

Peter se quedó atónito. Paralizado y boquiabierto. Puso marcha atrás y se fue, tan sigiloso como llegó.

No lo pensó ni en un millón de millones de años, por que se supone que eso no se debía hacer, no le cabía en la cabeza algo como ello.

¡Se habían besado!

Lo que mas recuerda de todo aquello, fue cuando al da siguiente interrogó a Arthur. Solo pudo ver su cara ruborizada y las negaciones. Pero él sabía que no se había imaginado nada, que esta vez lo vio claramente. Arthur si estaba enamorado y su madre tuvo razón todo ese tiempo. Ese día juró como nadie que nunca mas ignoraría las palabras de su santa madre.

¡Jamás!

* * *

.

.

Juro que algún día llenare la sección de fics de Hetalia con Asakiku. ¡Son tan pocos los que escriben de esta pareja!


End file.
